Forget Me
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Grell isn't who he used to be. After a life-threatening accident, can Sebastian save him? Sebastian x Grell. Discontinued. (sorry)
1. Chapter 1

I guess they've all forgotten me.

My name is Grell Sutcliff. To Will, I was "Sutcliff". To my cute little Ronnie, I was "Sempai".

To my dear Sebas-chan, I was simply "Grell".

See how I used 'was' in each sentance? That's how it is now. _Was._

"Haa.." I sighed.

_I wonder how Sebastian is doing? No use in trying to find him now._ The brat somehow turned immortal, and now poor Sebas-chan has become stuck with him for eternity.

That means forever.

They went somewhere far from London. Very far, indeed. I've tried looking, I really have. They must have found some place to hide, some alcove of salvation. Since the little brat is a demon, like my Sebby, he probably got hungry one day or another. I'd imagine that Sebastian has to do the work of fetching humans with no reward, being the brat's "pawn" and all.

The sun was setting quickly. I stared off into the amazingly beautiful sunset, but I did not react. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a medium-sized red stone. I wedged it in between the two rocks I had been sitting on. The rock had Sebas-chan's scent on it, so I would find it in the morning and continue my search for the black-haired demon who'd stolen my heart.

"Mmm.." I yawned. "Time to go back."

I snapped my fingers wearily. The scene around me changed rather quickly, and, as always, I was a bit dazed as it blended into the dark shop.

"Undertaker, are you in? I'm home," I said loudly. I sat on one of the coffin-benches, and my elder friend shuffled towards me in the darkness.

"Why helllloooo, m'dear..How was your dayy?" he purred, smiling through the silvery hair in his eyes.

"No better than yesterday. Or the day before." I rubbed my eyes, trying not to cry. "Undertaker..I don't think I'll find him. H-he's gone."

Undertaker walked to my side, putting his sleeved hands on my shoulders. "Please do not cry, m'dear. Not again."

I tried to stop, and sniffling, I took a shaky breath. "What's for dinner?"

The Undertaker smiled again, this time wider. He giggled eagerly. "Yourrr favorite, m'dearrrr.."

I smiled weakly. "Oh really, Undertaker? You're so kind to me.."

"Only the best forrr my little darrrllling. Now, m'dear, let us begin theee festivities!" Undertaker suddenly revealed a three-layer,wedding-style cake with red and black roses and white frosting.

"Wh-What?" I stammered. Suddenly, two girls walked from behind a few coffins. I recognized them immediately.

"Uncle Grell!" The smallest cried happily, running straight for me, grabbing my waist in a tight bear-hug.

"Meredith!" My niece smiled in all of her cuteness. Meredith was twelve years old, her tawny hair cut in face-framing locks. Her hair was not exuberant red like her sister's or her mother's, but instead the tawny-brown-red color of her deadbeat father. "How are you, Red?"

Meredith wrinkled her eyebrows disapprovingly. "Uncle, you know I don't like that nickname!"

I laughed with Undertaker at her frustration.

"Dears, the food, eat the food!" Undertaker chortled through gasps of laughter. "I made it, m'dears, just for tonight, and it was very troublesome for the old heap-of-bones reaper that I am!"

Gwen walked past my open arms for a hug. She went towards the kitchenette and cried out:

"Roasted Ham!"

Suddenly, the kitchenette was being trampled, everyone scrabbling for a good piece of the meat, except the Undertaker, who cheerfully waited while rocking back and forth on his heels.

Once everyone had been served, Undertaker and Meredith began to sing.

"Happy Birthday, to you. Happy Birthday, to youu. Happy BIIIIIIRTHDAYYYYYY-" my name was mixed with "m'dear" "Grell" "and "Uncle Grell"- "Haaaappppyyyyy Biiiirthdayyyy to you!"

I was happier than I had been in a long time. But- there's always a but- I didn't feel whole, cheesy as that sounds, but I didn't.

.oOo.

It was about midnight. Gwen and Meredith were asleep, they nodded out long before. Undertaker was locked in his coffin, snoring softly. I left a note on the coffin Undertaker slept in.

_'I needed to take a walk. I'll be back before the girls are awake._

_-Grell'_

I silently retreated from the shop, walking along the cobblestone sidewalks. Tears streamed down my face, waterfalls in streaks of smeared mascara.

"S-Sebastian.." I sobbed quietly. The ominous streets filled with shadows. "W-will.."

I even cried for my parents, whom I had never met and didn't care to meet.

Suddenly, cackling laughter filled the open street.

"Aw," a voice snickered.

I gasped. I smelled demon.

I spun around suddenly to see a tall man, taller than Sebastian, his midnight hair somehow darker than his, his chalky skin somehow paler.

His eyes were also the pinkish-orange-red that had been my Sebastian's.

Heart pounding, I attempted to make out a clear sentence.

"W-who are you..?" I trembled.

"As if you don't know." The dark demon replied. "Henry, dear."

He grabbed my wrists tightly, indian-burning each wrist with one hand.

"You are beautiful, my lady." Henry snickered again. "Would you like to have some fun..?"

"N-n-no!" I tried feebly to smack his hands away. He dragged me farther into an alley. He ripped Madam Red's coat from my body, ripping it in half in the process.

"Hey!" I screamed at him. "Get away!" He_ tsk_ed at me as if I were a child that needed to be punished.

"Oh, that screaming simply won't do, Ginger-cat!" he growled. I protested violently as he stuffed a dirt-ridden rag into my mouth. My teeth were sharp, but I couldn't cut through the cloth.

"Mmph!" I screamed. It was muffled though, and no one but Henry heard.

"Shush, little red reaper.." He smiled a creepy smile and ripped off my shirt.

He stood there in shock for some reason, staring at my torso in awe. His eyes glanced into my own.

He began punching my stomach roughly. He continued to thrash me around, making my birthday dinner come back up my throat and all over the street.

I must have looked pretty unconscious, because he untied me from the pole and carried me for a while.

I was so dizzy, I fell into that strange place in between sleep and awake, when I felt myself being tied to something very heavy. I was then falling.

Falling.

Falling.

And then I plunged underwater.

**Edited 2/28/13 to fit the plot I once had in mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for those who accidentally read the same chapter twice...I just started figuring things out in this confusing publishing process..XD This chapter is Sebastian POV.**  
><strong>Enjoy~!<strong>  
><strong>TheRedButlerFan *Disclaimer i do not own kuroshitsuji but I do like writing fanfictions about it*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, tell me: Are you getting rather..<em>bored<em>? You know, stuck in this eternity thing? Give me the truth." Ciel ordered.

"My lord, I cannot lie. I _am_ getting.. a tad bored, if you will. If I may, can I ask why the sudden interest?" the hungry butler asked.

"Why don't you go check on my old manor, then? I have other servants here, you know." Ciel smirked.

"I am aware of that my lord, but are you sure? It is unsightly for a servant to leave his master unattended." Sebastian contemplated.

"Sebastian, I am not a child. You will go. You have a month to spend your free time on whatever you please, just don't form any other contracts."

"Yes," Sebastian bowed. "My lord."

.oOo.

Sebastian stood in front of the manor.

It was just as the young master had left it: sparkling and barely used.

A dark-haired maid was pushing a cart of gardening tools, and a blonde-haired boy skipped beside her. They were chattering happily, and they began to prune the roses.

The maid looked up from her roses and finally seemed to see him standing in the yard, contemplating how they could afford to keep everything the same.

"S-Sebastian?" She gasped. The blonde-haired boy looked up at her surprise, and he gasped as well.

"Is it really him, Mey-Rin? There are many black haired men in suits running around these days.." the boy doubted.

"Th-that's Sebastian, Finny. I'm almost positive!" Mey-Rin put her hands to her mouth and called out to the raven-coated man. "Mister Sebastian, is that you?"

He looked at her. She looked glowing, if not happier than she had been the last time he had seen her.

"Mey-Rin, Finnian." Sebastian's voice rang out loud and clear. He began walking slowly towards them, and Finnian seemed like he was bouncing with joy at his return.

"Mister Sebastian, you've returned! How are you?" Mey-Rin asked breathlessly. "Bard, come quick! Mister Sebastian has returned!"

Mey-Rin ran inside the mansion in a hurry. Finnian stood there in absolute suprise.

"W-we thought that no one would come back.." He whispered. Sebastian, of course, could hear him no matter how quietly he talked. "We waited so long, but no one came."

.oOo.

After a..._warm_ welcome from his former "acquaintances," the servants had left Sebastian to retire in his old room, which had not been touched since he left it.

"I don't know what the young master expects me to do for a whole month.." Sebastian sighed. "I should be at the new manor right now."

Suddenly, something clicked deep within himself.

"What..?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

He could feel his demon's mark pulsing, but not with his Ciel's need.

Someone else needed him. And Sebastian had no idea who.

But if Lucifer himself was telling him to go..

_Who am I to deny him?_

Sebastian opened the window and sprang lightly to the ground below.

The mark pulsed harder.

Sebastian removed his glove and realized that one of the arrowhead-like points were shimmering. It just so happened that the point that was shining was pointing to the east.

Sebastian stared at the mark in awe; nothing like this had happened before. He followed the arrow anyhow.

He ran faster than he had ever had to before. His hand was beginning to throb with the mark, pulsing to the same beat. He continued to run, and the hand began aching.

"What?" He cursed at it. "Blast it all.."

Suddenly, the hand went numb.

That was it. It just stopped glowing and throbbing altogether.

Sebastian looked around, studying his surroundings. He had ended up standing on the London Bridge.

He smelled the air curiously. It was very clear that another demon had been there..but there was another familiar scent. It was a smell he knew well..a scent that he had used as a warning signal for the annoying creature.

Grell Sutcliff.

Sebastian was in a panic. _Why had Lucifer told me to come here and save someone I despise?_

Sebastian paced around the bridge, unsure of what to do.

_Serath._

Sebastian's eyes grew wide. His true name had been called out. He froze in place.

_Save the reaper, he's too useful to be sent into the realm of the dead._

It was Lucifer's voice. Sebastian had heard it before. He hesitated for a moment, trying to piece things together.

_Now._

Sebastian hurried towards the edge of the bridge, searching for anything red or half alive. There was nothing. There was no use. He would have to go in.

Sebastian jumped.

A wave of water crashed through Sebastian just as he hit the water. The little river thrashed and would have drowned any mortal that tried to swim through it.

Sebastian was getting nervous. The annoying-but-tolerable red reaper was nowhere to be seen.

No movement occurred in the water, besides the thrashing waves.

"Grell!" He screamed through the water.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of black. Sebastian swam towards it, swimming deeper and deeper down into the water.

_How could Grell survive if he was this deep under? Was he even alive? Am I wasting my time?_

He pressed on, breaking the current around him. The black object had appeared to be a shoe.

The current was getting stronger, and Grell wouldn't last much longer, if he was still was alive.

He reached for the shoe and pulled.

Grell's body dragged with the shoe. Startled, Sebastian pulled away for a second before trying to take the reaper's pulse.

_bump.._

Silence for a moment.

_bump._

_bump._

He was just barely alive.

Sebastian gathered Grell up in his arms and began to swim back to the surface.

Every couple of seconds, he would peer down at the unconscious reaper in his arms.

His glasses were missing, and his usually well-kept red hair was matted and uneven. His body was battered and scratched, his left cheek had an almost purple bruise. Several bruises and bite marks were covering Grell's neck, and the beaten reaper's clothes had been ripped and torn.

Sebastian broke the surface, sucking in a lungful of air that he didn't need.

He swam hastily towards the shore, kicking and trying not to hurt the reaper worse.

Once on land, Sebastian began to run as fast as a demon physically could.

He reached the manor in less than two minutes.

The reaper was still sopping wet, and the water had soaked through most of Sebastian's clothes.

He jumped through his window, landing lithely on the rug.

The reaper did not stir in his arms.

Sebastian laid Grell silently on the bed and tried to decide what to do. He had no experience in shinigami health, let alone how to deal with a reaper in critical condition.

"I guess I'll have to.." Sebastian closed his eyes. "I..I don't know what to do."

Grell's body rose very slightly, the only way for Sebastian to know he was breathing.

There was a knock on the door.

"M-Mister Sebastian, would you like some tea? Finny and I have become very talented with the teapot.." Mey-Rin's voice persuaded through the door.

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes. He would need help with Grell, and he knew it, whether he liked it or not.

"Miss Mey-Rin." Sebastian asked quietly. "Do you have any medical experience?"

"U-um, I drabbled in it a bit b-before you found m-me, yes.." She stuttered. Sebastian answered her coolly.

"Please come in."

Mey-Rin stepped into the small room and gasped when she saw Grell in his condition.

Sebastian quickly remembered that Mey-Rin had not seen Grell in this form before.

Scolding himself internally, Sebastian cleared his throat. "

Mey-Rin, do you remember Grell Sutcliff?" The little maid nodded, her hands shaking. "Well, after the mysterious death of Madam Red, he went through a severe depression and altered himself drastically. The Church wasn't fond of that, so he was punished." He lied.

"O-Oh dear." Mey-Rin set the tea set down on a nightstand and moved closer to Grell.

Mey-Rin's face took a determined look very quickly.

"We need to find his most serious wounds and dress them. Then, he needs to bathe." she instructed.

Sebastian nodded at the bandages that sat on his nightstand and she grabbed them.

She feebly tried to unbutton Grell's jacket. After a moment, Sebastian moved her nervous hands and removed Grell's jacket and vest. Mey-Rin's face went red at the sight of Grell's bare chest, but she began to work quietly.

There was an open wound on the side of his stomach, bleeding badly even after settling in the water.

She wrapped the bandage carefully around his wound.

The scent of demon engulfed Grell, a scent that Mey-Rin could not detect but one that Sebastian could.

Slightly angered that a demon had done this, Sebastian readied a bath for Grell as Mey-Rin continued wrapping Grell in bandages.

When Sebastian returned, Mey-Rin had not removed Grell's pants but had pushed up the legs of the pants, saving herself from an embarrassing nosebleed.

"Mister Sebastian, he's ready. I-I couldn't take his trousers off though.." She blushed again. "I-It was too much."

"It's fine." Mey-rin began to leave but Sebastian took her arm and continued to speak. "Please do not let Finnian or Mister Bardroy know of Grell's presence."

"O-Okay, Mister Sebastian." Mey-rin left the room, leaving Sebastian to do the most embarrassing of all tasks.

Sighing again, Sebastian lifted Grell once more and carried him to the Grell on the floor, Sebastian took off Grell's trousers and yes, his undergarments, and put him in the bathtub.

"Grell.." Sebastian muttered. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

Using soap, Sebastian scrubbed Grell's hair gently, untangling each knot. Once the shinigami's hair was managed, Sebatsian wiped away the dirt and grime from Grell's face, then he moved to scrub the rest of his body.

"Grell Sutcliff, please wake up." Sebastian said quietly. Then he smirked. "If you wake up and survive...I promise to do you give you that kiss that bocchan promised so long ago, if you still so want it."

Grell, of course, could not hear him, but it was a promise he would keep all the same.

**Edited 2/28/13.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, um, Hi Again:) I hope you're enjoying my story. I wonder what I should say now...OH! Disclaimer! I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. If I did, it would be all yaoi. All The Time. JUST KIDDING, but seriously, if i did, Grell and Sebastian would be lovers on an alpaca farm XD**

**Enjoy~!  
>TheRedButlerFan<strong>

The next morning, Grell lay on Sebastian's bed, unconsious but clean and hopefully healing.

Sebastian had no master to attend to for the moment, so he sat by the red reaper's side, not moving.

The Undertaker was coming to help Sebastian, because he had no idea what to do.

Grell did not stir except for the slight movement of his chest.

The house was silent, except for the quiet noise of the free servants going on with their self-established routine.

Sebastian sighed, an unnatural sound.

A timid knock sounded at his door.

"M-mister Sebastian? The mortician is here.." Mey-Rin said.

"Please let him in, Miss Mey-Rin." Sebastian called. Grell's left index finger twitched.

"Grell?" Sebastian asked.

The sleeping reaper moaned ever-so-slightly.

"Nnn!" he moaned, and his actions stopped there.

"Shh.." Sebastian tried to soothe him, although he himself didn't know why he was doing it.

"Helllllloooo, Lord Butler!" Undertaker came in and shut the door behind him.

His smile changed to a frown almost instantaneously when he saw Grell.

The red reaper's head was beaded with sweat and his eyebrows turned upwards as if upset.

His mouth was also curled down slightly in a frown, sharp teeth showing only a millimeter.

"What happened, Sebastian?" The mortician hissed, stomping towards the demon.

"I found him in the river, and he was very close to death. When I returned to the manor with him, an ex-servant and I bandaged him, bathed him, and I re-clothed him." Sebastian said. "Grell isn't moving very much, but he's alive and breathing."

The Undertaker growled, smelling the demon on Grell. "Who. Did. This?"

"A demon, Undertaker. But I don't know who."

"Gah!" Undertaker retorted. He revealed a medical bag from his robes and opened it, searching for something.

He took out a vial of a blue liquid.

Gently, the Undertaker leaned over Grell's body and parted the unconsious reaper's lips slightly. In one fluid movement, Undertaker poured the blue elixir into Grell's mouth and massaged his throat, trying to get him to swallow.

"Undertaker, may I ask what that is?" Sebastian inquired.

"It's simply antibacterial medicine." Undertaker said calmly. "You should have called me over as soon as you found him." He added grudgingly.

"You see, that would alert the ignorant other ex-servants about Grell's prescence." Sebastian stated calmly. Undertaker revealed another vial, this time filled with a squishy substance, like molasses, but colored a faint violet.

"And now, what is that?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Masson's Tonic." Undertaker replied. He repeated the same, fluid movement, pouring it into Grell's blue-stained lips and rubbing his neck.

"Ah."

It was silent for a moment, Undertaker quickly pouring different mixtures into Grell's cold mouth.

Undertaker finally revealed not a vial but a syringe. It had a clear liquid in it, most likely antibiotics.

Sebastian flinched when Undertaker stuck the needle in Grell's arm. Grell didn't move, but his breathing evened out slowly.

"A good sign, yes." Undertaker praised.

Sebastian remained quiet.

"Shh, little one.." the mortician cooed when Grell moaned in agony due to the medicine from the syringe.

"Nnn..ughh..." The reaper's slight frown turned into a grimace, revealing almost every sharp canine that the shinigami had. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched.

"That must sting." Sebastian implied.

"Yes, I regret having to hurt him..but I have no other antibiotics with me that do not sting."

"He's reacting. That's good." Sebastian said.

"Likely."

Grell seemed to be calming down, but his eyes had not opened, nor had he spoken anything but moans.

Undertaker aided the comatose reaper in laying on his side.

"He's a side sleeper, and he likes to be held. But he can't be held, not in this state." The Undertaker mused. "Butler."

Sebastian blinked. "Yes?"

"Give Grell some water while I'm gone. if he can down three glasses in one day, he can have juice." Undertaker thought for a moment. "Not exotic juices. Cranberry juice, then apple. Maybe grape, if he can handle the first two."

With that, the Undertaker gathered his things and placed a red blanket over Grell's resting body.

"It smells like home. Shinigami have a peculiar sense of smell, and if Grell detects his home scent, he'll relax a bit." he explained.

"Mmhm." Sebastian nodded.

The Undertaker left, and Sebastian left the room to get some water for Grell.

When he returned, Grell's forehead was beaded with sweat once more, his cheeks flushed red. Carefully, Sebastian parted Grell's lips with his cool fingers, and poured a little bit of water into Grell's mouth.

Sebastian massaged Grell's throat as Undertaker had, until he felt Grell swallow weakly.

"Mmm.." Grell groaned. His nose twitched, and Sebastian guessed he smelled his blanket. Grell was tensed up, but at the familiar scent, he relaxed.

"The reaper to die for is dying.." Sebastian muttered. "How ironic."

**So, how did you like the third chapter? :)) I am really excited for this fanfiction~ Rate and Review Please!  
>~TheRedButlerFan<strong>

**Edited 2/28/13.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi~ Me again~! How do you like it so far? .. I bet you like it. I think it's pretty good,  
>et toi? No? TT-TT You braked mah hart mahn.. Disclaimer! I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any characters. So, how are you, readers? Tell me. Now.<strong>

**Enjoy~!  
>TheRedButlerFan<strong>

It was early morning.

Grell was sleeping peacefully, slightly snoring. The house was silent.

Sebastian sat in the chair he had not moved from since Undertaker's visit, except to refill Grell's glass with fresh water.

Twice, Grell had.. _returned_ the water.

Sebastian had already changed the sheets twice, and was likely going to change them a third time. It was Sebastian's third day, and with only 28 days left, he wasn't sure how he could handle Grell.

"Nyannn.." Grell moaned.

Sebastian reached over to put the wet washcloth back on Grell's forehead.

Sebastian looked closer, and realized that Grell's face and arms were covered in red, scratchy patches.

Sebastian opened one of Grell's eyes worriedly. It was not the ringed green and yellow. Grell's eyes were bloodshot and purple.

"Grell!" Sebastian said quite loudly. He rushed to the telephone to call the Undertaker.

"This is the Undertaker, Are you calling to set up an appointment for a friend, family member, noble, et cetera, or yourself?" The mortician giggled over the line.

"Undertaker, it's Sebastian. Grell has seemed to have an allergic reaction to the medicines." Sebastian informed him.

"My little one!" the Undertaker screeched. "I'll be right there!"

The line ended, and Sebastian turned to Grell.

"Ah!" The reaper cried out. Sebastian reached over Grell to get the washcloth that had fallen off. He gently placed it on Grell's forehead and winced as the red reaper cried out once more before his body spasmed and he fell still.

A moment later, the Undertaker and two girls entered the room. One girl was smaller than the other, and said other had the same shade of red hair as Grell's own, tied up in a ponytail.

"Uncle Grell!" the smallest cried, running towards him. The Undertaker held onto her shoulder, and whispered something in her ear, in some form of reaper-language. Sebastian ignored this and tended to the semi-conscious reaper.

"Don't touch my uncle, demon." said the taller one. Sebastian chuckled.

"It's okay, little reaper." he smiled. "I am a...close friend to Grell." Grell grimaced in his semi-conscious state, and Sebastian tucked a lock of red hair behind his ear.

The girl seethed, and her eyes glowed the same yellow green as Grell's.

"I. Said. Not. To. Touch. Him." she growled.

"Gwendylin!" the Undertaker hissed. "Stop."

She growled. "Yes, sempai."

The smaller girl was holding herself very still, so still that Sebastian could swear she wasn't breathing.

The Undertaker glided towards Sebastian.

"These are Grell's nieces, they had come to visit the night of Grell's...incident for his birthday." The undertaker informed him. "The small one is Meredith, the older one is Gwen."

"Ah," Sebastian said.

The mortician took out a new vial of medicine. It was grey in color and it was labeled "Grell's Allergy Medicine".

He opened Grell's mouth and poured it in. Gwen, the red haired one, turned her back to Sebastian, and the little one, Meredith, was clutching a strand of her reddish brown hair.

Grell's body suddenly convulsed. Grell moaned, and grimaced.

_So much grimacing, _Sebastian thought to himself.

Suddenly, Grell opened his eyes.

They weren't as purple as before, but they were an ugly looking mix of green, yellow, and purple.

An ugly brown.

Meredith held on to Gwen's skirts, tugging on them. Gwen turned and widened her eyes. The Undertaker smiled. Sebastian stood there in awe. That single medicine alone had woken him up.

"Nnn..derrtaker..?" Grell tried to say, eyes bleary from the multiple-day coma.

"Yes, m'dear, it's me." The Undertaker grinned.

Grell smiled, pleased. "Where are.." his eyes searched, and they found his nieces. "Mere..dith an' Gwen.."

"Uncle!" Meredith cheered. Gwen only smiled. Sebastian had a feeling that Grell cared for Gwen more than Gwen cared for Grell.

Undertaker pointed to Sebastian, whom Grell had yet to notice.

Grell's eyes followed Undertaker's arm and he gasped.

Sebastian held still.

"He's.." Grell blinked wearily. "Sebas..tian."

Sebastian continued to stay in his still position.

"He came back.." Grell smiled. "Sebas-chan~"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and relaxed.

"Well, that didn't take very long." Sebastian sighed.

Grell smiled, exposing his teeth. "Under..taker..I'm..." Grell closed his eyes. "Sleepy."

"Okay, m'dear. Go to sleep." the Undertaker cooed. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"What about.. him..?" Grell asked, clutching his red blanket sleepily.

"I do live here, you know. I'm not leaving for twent- a while." Sebastian lied about how long he was staying. Grell didn't have to know.

"Mmm.." Grell slowly was defeated by his weariness, and his nieces left the room to get in the carriage.

The Undertaker suddenly grabbed Sebastian by the throat, lunging at him. "Listen to me, butler. My Grell Sutcliff loves you. Let him believe that you're staying for him. He doesn't have- no, he can't know that you're leaving in a matter of weeks." the mortician hissed. "Do not tell him."

"I wasn't planning to." Sebastian's eyes glowed. "Deception is what my species is known for, after all."

**Edited 2/28/13.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...I've decided to keep going with this story X3 Why? Well..because of the nice reviews and 193 hits ^.^ Thank you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I not be owning Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Grell and Sebastian would run away together and run an Alpaca Farm called "The Happy Alpaca".  
>Enjoy~<br>TheRedButlerFan  
>Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Grell is going to wake up for a while, so its Grell POV again~<br>~~**

The slight sunshine filtered in through the window. I stirred slightly.

"Grell?" A voice asked.

"Nnn.." I sighed. I opened my eyes slowly.

The world was blurry, and I brushed my hand over the bridge of my nose. My glasses weren't there.

"Glasses.."

"Grell, your glasses are somewhere at the bottom of the river." the same voice told me.

"River?" Then I remembered. "Oh.."

"The Undertaker is working on getting new ones, but there are a few complications.." Sebastian explained.

"Tch." I complained. I turned over so I could sort of see him. Sebastian- as far as I could see - was sitting next to the bed.

"I have temporary replacements, though." Sebastian put something in my hand, and I put the pair of glasses on my nose.

"Ugh! These are as bad as the ones that students wear!" I grimaced in distaste.

"Actually.." Sebastian said. "They are the same."

"Nngh, these do not match my usual outfit." I muttered.

Sebastian smiled. "It's only for a little while."

"Whatever." I smiled back at him. "So, what's for breakfast, Se-bas-chan?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Whatever you'd like, Grell-kun."

"Don't suffix me with a boy's name!" I groaned. "I am a proper lady and deserve to be treated as such!"

"Alright, Grell-_san_." Sebastian said.

I gleefully tried to sit up, but was met with a shocking pain. "Ah!"

"Grell, isn't it already clear that you won't be able to walk for awhile?"

"Aw! I am going to get so bored, Sebas-chan!" I whined. Sebastian revealed some sort of wheelchair, but that's not what caught my eye- it was red.

"Undertaker brought it," Sebastian explained.

"Aww, he's so sweet." I said happily.

Sebastian picked me up and put me in the wheelchair, and I smiled.

He wheeled me down the hall and to the kitchen. It was then I noticed that I was in silky black pajamas.

"What?" I asked. "When did I-"

Sebastian grinned, eyes shining.

"You didn't."

"I had to." he replied. "You were soaked through and catching a cold.

I groaned. "You- You saw me _naked?_"

"I had to. You can't bathe with clothes on." Sebastian replied coolly.

I gasped. "You **bathed** me?" Sebastian nodded.

"Twice."

I moaned. Sebastian had seen me naked, and he had bathed me, and I hadn't even been awake! Twice, I could have had my dreams come true! But no, I had to be unconscious, didn't I?

I pouted in a way that only I could, not looking at Sebastian, who was humming as he made me eggs.

I decided that if Sebastian was leaving anytime soon, I might as well look at him as much as possible. I moved my gaze to the demon butler, my demon butler.

"Sebas-chan?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Grell?"

"Where.." I started. "Where were you for the past three years?"

Sebastian stiffened for less than a second, relaxing as soon as he realized he'd stiffened, but I saw it anyways.

"Grell, I was with my young master."

"Well, clearly." I sighed. "Can't you tell me, Sebas-chan?"

"I'm afraid that my young master has ordered me never to tell where we've been."

"Liar." I accused.

"I do not lie, Grell." He faced me, eyes amber-goldish brown again. "Do you think I'm a liar?"

I shook my head anxiously and ate the eggs that had been served.

I closed my eyes. Where had my dearest been, all this time? And why was he here now? Why had he saved me?

"Sebas-chan~" I said, closing my eyes. "You've been gone so long, why are you back?"

Sebastian didn't answer.

"Tch." I grumbled. "Are you the same as all the others? Are you here just to mess with my head, play with my heart and get me hopeful all over again? Are you going to leave after that for the satisfaction of breaking my heart..._again?_"

"But, don'tcha think.." I sighed. "That it's worth it, trusting you again, just to be happy for a little while?"

"Grell, is that really what you think of me?"

"No." I said. "Everything happens like this..no matter how much I love someone, eventually they decide that I don't have a heart that can break..so they leave.."

"Oh, Grell." Sebastian said.

I suddenly opened my eyes, and his face was inches from mine.

"I'm not leaving for a while, Grell."

"But you will leave, won't you?" I asked, pain glinting in my eyes. "You have to."

"Yes..." He whispered. "Someday, I will. But I'll come back in days after that."

I looked up at him, before closing my eyes and laying my head against the back of the wheelchair.

"Sebastian, I'm not the same as I was before.. I won't be the same." I said. "I hope you realize this, because I can't make you stay or go. But I want you to remember me like that..Happy, smiling, fighting with you.."

"Because before, I was, of course, a shinigami to die for." I finished, falling asleep.

**So... am I the evil queen of cliffhangers or what? X3 ~**

**Edited 2/28/12.**


	6. Chapter 6

**:P Hiya ^.^ I know that the last chapter was short, calm down. And I know i'm horrible, I forgot to update. My birthday is soon! The 19th of Marchuary~**

**200 hits in one day? I styl luff joo ahl!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Black Butler:) I Own fanfiction, is all.**

**Q: You made the Author's Note too short, Gakusei.**  
><strong>Ai: I- I think it's fine, Ikkyu<strong>  
><strong>Q: Don't call me that!<strong>  
><strong>Gakusei: STFU, both of you.<strong>

**Grell POV once moar~**  
><strong>Enjoy~<strong>  
><strong>TheRedButlerFan<strong>

"Sebby?" I blinked and opened my eyes.

"Why must you call me that?" My dearest asked forlornly.

"I don't feel very good.." I squeezed my eyes shut and grimaced. "It hurts.."

"What hurts, Grell?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"Nngh!" I cried out. My head pounded and my ribs ached. It looked like I wasn't going to the courtyard today, despite Sebas-chan's promise to let me outside.

Sebastian rushed out of the room, probably to phone Undertaker.

"Nnn.." I felt my stomach convulse, sending me into shrieks. "Agh!"

Sebastian returned, holding a wet washcloth. He pressed it against my forehead.

"Undertaker is coming, Grell-san.." Sebastian tried to soothe me, to no avail.

"It-it hurts, Seba-Ah!" I screamed in pain. I could feel it, this severe pain. It wasn't going away anytime soon.

Suddenly, Undertaker burst through the door, clutching his bag.

"Under-Nn!-taker!" I shrieked. I hugged my chest tightly. "I-I-it Hurts! Make-Make it stop!"

"I'll try, m'dear." Undertaker glided over to me and rummaged through his bag. He revealed a vial of what looked like sticky, slimy margrite, a shingami tonic similar to marmite but with a sickly taste and disgusting texture.

"No..nngh!" I convulsed again, feebly trying to refuse the tonic.

"Grell." The undertaker whispered. "Do you want the pain to go away?"

I opened my eyes a bit, tears springing from them. I searched for Sebastian, but he was in the private bathroom, probably running a bath. The Undertaker stared at me through the silvery grey hair in his eyes. I nodded slightly, wincing when a sharp stab in my ribs became painfully aware of itself.

"Then let me give you the tonic."

I prepared myself for the taste. He parted my lips with his fingers. I closed my eyes lightly. Undertaker would make it go away. He would know how. He made the dreams go away, he made the fear go away. He could make the pain go away.

I felt the vial press against my lips, and I drank the tonic. It scalded my tongue and made me wheeze in displeasure.

"Undertaker, it's-it's disgusting.." I hissed.

"I know." The Undertaker frowned slightly. "But it's all I have."

"Tch.."

"I must leave now, but Sebastian is here." The Undertaker brushed the scarlet locks of hair out of my face slowly..as if he wanted to stay a bit longer. But he left, a plain expression cemented on his face.

"Sebas..chan?" I asked loudly.

"Yes, Grell?" Sebastian called, and I heard a small noise in the bathroom, probably a bottle of something-or-other.

"What are you doing..?"

"Preparing the room for later." He replied.

"Why?" I bet Madam Red's soul that I knew the answer.

"You're taking a bath later."

I could feel my face turning red. I bet Sebastian was just trying to get me upset by walking in just then.

"Are you coming down with a fever?" Sebastian asked, smirking slightly. He pressed the back of his gloved hand against my forehead. "Oh, this will not do."

He very slowly took off his glove with his teeth, and the back of his hand returned to my forehead.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered, blushing harder.

"Oh dear, you do have a fever.." Sebastian said.

I was beet red, from my ears to my nose, and my dearest smiling with his eyes closed, feighning innocence. As if he didn't know how fast my heart was beating. Sometimes, he riles me right up!

"Sebas-chan," I grinned, flashing my pearly-whites. "Will you be joining me in this bath~? It will be awfully difficult by myself.."

"Grell, you know I will-"

"Oh my f*cking god YES!" I screamed. Sebastian smirked devilishly, and continued.

"Would you please let me finish my sentance?" I nodded. "I will be there with you, in the room."

"What?" I pouted. "Not nice, Bassy!"

"I will be there if you need any help, though, needy little Grell-san." Sebastian put his finger on my nose like I was a naive child in old Britain.

"Sebas-chan, don't tease me." I grinned. "I'll need help with everything, of course! A lady should never do more hand-work than she absolutely needs to~!"

"Grell, last time I checked - As in your last bath - you were utterly male."

I lowered my eyes, silent.

Everyone else understood. There had to have been a mistake when I was born as a shinigami.

I was supposed to be a woman, I had even asked the council: a mistake had been made during the shinigami process, and I was planned to be a female.

Even Undertaker treated me this way. Ronald-kohai was sensitive just to keep me calm.

But my dearest, the man I loved most, the sexiest demon alive.. he didn't.

I pressed my lips together to keep myself from wailing. "Sebastian, I'll take my bath alone, thank you." I said semi-calmly. I kept my eyes away from his face when his eyes widened.

"Gre-"

I stood and left him standing over the bed in awe. My feet ached, my heart pounded, my face paled.

I stopped before I opened the door to the bathroom. "Sebastian, where are my usual clothes?"

"Folded on the shelf to your right. May I ask why? They are in no repair since you last wore them, for they are beyond fixing."

I reached for my red jacket- or, my madam's jacket. "This is mine." I gripped the jacket tightly and opened the door, shutting it behind me.

Alone, I gently searched the pockets. I felt the tiny glass vial kept shut permanently with a cork. I pulled it out gingerly, trying not to break it.

The remaining peice of the devastated red soul swirled about within.

"You understand, don't you, Madam?" I asked, my mouth curling up in a weak smile. "You know what I feel.. you understood me."

The bottle glittered, as if saying, 'Yes'.

"I feel sorry for what I did, you've forgiven me right?" I whispered. "I'll love you forever, Madam.."

The bottle trembled a bit, the soul inside was vibrating vigorously.

"Madam Red, will Sebastian ever know?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! Once again, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, MMK? Anyhoo, I have noticed that each chapter ends up with Grell feeling hopeless or in a state of releving (ch. 7) and that will not last for long! Our favorite shinigami DEATH~ will return, smiling. laughing, and very happy. Yay for fanfiction arcs!**

**Grell POV**

**Enjoy~**

**TheRedButlerFan**

**Oh, and this chapter , unlike most others, begins where 7 ended. :)**

**~XoWoX~**

"Grell, who are you talking to?"

I clenched my fists. My anger at Sebastian, my loneliness, my pain, and my regret for killing Madame Red overflowed. I gritted my teeth and blocked the door with my body.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I shouted angrily. All noise on the other side of the door stopped.

"Grell. What did I do?"

I clutched the vial tightly. "Do not come in, or I swear to god i will-"

"You'll what, Grell? You're on medication. You can't be feeling well."

"I am perfectly fine!" I shouted again. I locked the door, not that it would help against a demon, and sat in the corner of the room.

"Anyways, it isn't as if you're being naked is anything new to me." He said through the door.

"Shut up!" I felt my hands shaking. Damn that demon. He was right. The medicine that the Undertaker had given me was getting me all worked up. 

Sebastian said nothing.

I felt myself starting to cry. "I-I'm sorry, S-Sebastia-n-n.."

"Grell, will you please let me in?"

I want to keep Madam Red with me, but I can't let Sebastian see. God knows what he would do.

"Uhm," I coughed nervously. The damned silk pajamas had no pockets.

I looked around anxiously, standing up.

The bottle vibrated, the red soul inside growing anxious with me.

"Shh, Madam.." I said under my breath.

It calmed. Sometimes, I felt as if Angelina Dalles was the only one that ever truly understood me. I remain loyal to her soul, I keep it with me at all times and talk to her when she's upset or lonely. After all, I did promise her forever.

"Grell, let me in please." Sebastian wasn't asking for permission anymore. He knew something was up.

"Just a minute, Bassy, I-I'm.." I quickly thought of a vague reason why I couldn't let him in. "I'm..not decent!"

"You wouldn't care if you weren't decent just a few minutes ago." Sebastian replied smoothly.

"Damn demon.."I muttered.

I searched the cupboards silently, searching for anything to help me. I found a black ribbon.

"Good enough." I settled on my new plan. Putting my mistress's bottle in a section of my hair, I tied the ribbon around it, styling my hair in a way that the bottle couldn't be seen.

"Okay..come on in, Sebas-chan.." I ripped the black night shirt off and covered myself with a towel. A lady has her dignity always, of course!

The door opened, despite the lock, which had popped off when Sebastian pushed the door open. Sebastian stepped inside, looking slightly confused.

"Are you alright?"

I sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. Nevermind the way I acted earlier."

"Okay." Sebastian smirked, "How about that bath you were speaking of moments ago? Are you still up for it?"

My face lit up in suprise. "Y-you want to help me in th-the ba-ath..?"

"Of course, my lady." Sebastian replied. "Do you want to take your clothes off by yourself, or do you need help?"

My face went hot. "Uhn, b-by myself..."

"Alright." He simply turned around, grinning.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting you change."

I felt my jaw drop. Nervously, I used the towel to hide behind and take off of the rest of my clothes.

Sebastian chuckled.

"What?" I hissed.

"You're so nervous..I can feel it all the way from over here. Could the Grell Sutcliff be.. no, impossible. Carry on." he said devilishly.

My face felt hotter, if possible. I was naked, behind a towel, with Sebastian just across the room..it was a dream of the past, and my new fear of the present.  
>I silently took Madam Red's soul bottle and hid it under my dirty pajamas.<p>

I slid into the luke warm water, stifling a sound coming from my mouth.

"Are you ready?"

I hesitated, then replied. "Y-yes.."

I sank down into the water up to my nose.

I felt hands in my hair, rubbing away the feverish sweat and the dirt from where ever.

The water reminded me of the cold crime I had endured.  
><em><br>__I spun around suddenly to see a tall man, taller than Sebastian, his midnight hair somehow darker than his, his chalky skin somehow paler.  
>His eyes were also the pinkish-orange-red that had been my Sebastian's.<em>

_Heart pounding, I attempted to make out a clear sentance. "W-w-who are y-you..?" I trembled.  
>"I am Henry." The dark demon replied. He grabbed my wrists tightly, indian-burning each wrist with one hand. "You are beautiful, my lady." Henry snickered again. "Would you like to have some fun..?"<em>

_"N-n-no!" I tried feebly to smack his hands away. He dragged me farther into an alley. He ripped Madam Red's coat from my body, ripping it in half in the process._

_"Hey!" I screamed at him. "Get away!" He tsked at me as if I were a little child that needed to be punished.  
>"Oh, that screaming simply won't do." he growled. I protested violently as he stuffed a dirt-ridden rag into my mouth. My teeth were sharp, but I couldn't cut through the cloth.<br>"Mmph!" I screamed. It was muffled though, and no one but Henry heard._

I shot open my eyes, gasping.

"Seb-sebastian..I know wh-who.." Tears ran down my face.I was shaking in fear, and Sebastian'd hands disappeared from my long scarlet locks.

"What? Did you remember something?" He asked worriedly.

"His name i-is Henry." I whispered. "He looked like-like you.."

"Calm down, Grell. That.._beast_..won't touch you anymore." Sebastian said quietly. "If he goes near you, I'll be there. And I will not let him hurt my red reaper."

Sebastian smiled.

~~

**Okay, that's all for chapter 8! It seems shorter than usual, but I have severe writer's block. Ugh! Well, anyways, every time I see a new review, it makes me so happy, I could laugh like I've been tickled..red. Even just the little "please continue" 's and the "write more" 's, the "i love this story" 's, and the "update soon please!" 's encourage me to continue. Please rview as much as you can.**

**My mom is having her baby in a few days, so give me a few more extra days this time until the next chapter. :) I love you all!**

**See you soon,**

**TheRedButlerFan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone! I'm back! Do any of you like Undertaker's secret love for Grell? Do any of you like how Grell thinks that it's hopeless to love Sebastian, yet he does so anyways? How about how Sebastian is..getting closer with a certain shinigami (chapter 8 reference: Grell relaxes when Sebastian washes his hair, and Sebastian begins using pet-name like terms for Grell ["my red reaper"])?**

**Maybe one day, I'll get to those points, lol, I'm such a tease~**

**Disclaimer: I not own kuro, and blah, blah blah (getting bored after 9 chapters of saying it)**

**Anyways... ~~~ I'm shaking things up a bit with a Gwen Sutcliff POV~~ It's a little bit of Gwen's secret history.**

**Enjoy~**  
><strong>TheRedButlerFan<strong>

What if your mother couldn't bear to live in the same house as you? To see you every day?

My mom, Hattie Sutcliff Mayer, was 18 when she met my father, Jonathan Mayer. Daddy was a great shinigami, who made lots of money and always made my mom happy.

That is, until he died.

It was an accident, a simple, oh-so-fatal accident. My father just happened to be the only one killed.

There was an incident while he was volunteering at the Academy and helping shinigami that were struggling after Academy hours. They were all down in the human world, and the cinematic record that he used as an example that he was showing his class spun out of control, strangling him and injuring three younger shinigami.

Meredith's father, well, is another story.

Meredith's father was my mom's boyfriend of about three years, almost seven years after my dad died. His name was Joseph Tanner, and he sold illegally modified death scythes. My mom saw past that and grew to love him.

Joseph died when Meredith was one and a half, in a motorcycle accident.

Mom was in a turmoil of depression and angst. I basically raised Meredith up until she was six.

By the time I was in my second year of the high school section of the Academy, Mother was learning to live on again. On one of the many dark, warm nights of my sophomore year autumn, Mother shared a secret with me.

I had an older sister.

Her name was Lily Ophelia. She was the daughter of a man whose name my mother wouldn't tell me. The other shinigami disapproved of her lineage, so my mother put her in a human orphanage. She would have been nineteen this year.

Yeah, my mom's teen years were very..intimate, you might say, much to my uncle's distaste.

About three months after I found about 'Big Sister Lily', one of the neighbors decided to call social services on my mom. Meredith and I were sent to live with our uncle, Grell Sutcliff. At first I hated living in that tiny apartment that Grell shared with his roommate, Mr. Spears.

I respected Mr. Spears for being able to survive living with Grell.

As I took it upon myself to join more activities after school to avoid going back to the apartment, Grell taught Meredith how to be a girl. And Meredith drank in every word our Uncle said. She even started calling him "Big Sister".

Which I was upset about, because I'm her big sister.

Well, two years after we moved in with Grell and Mr. Spears, Grell didn't come home one night. Mr. Spears said it was normal, that he'd probably gotten drunk and gotten lost with a kid a year older than me named Ronald.

So we waited.

The next night, Grell never showed. He didn't come home for six more nights after that, and Mr. Spears declared him a missing person to the police.

Since Mr. Spears wasn't a blood relative to us, Meredith and I were sent to a foster home.

I really liked the Peterson family. For a while, I had a big sister named Emily. I was Gwen Peterson.

When I turned eighteen, the Petersons gave me permission to move out and take custody of Meredith. The papers were signed, and we left, after a tearful goodbye with Emily.

(Just to clarify..I'm eighteen still. My brithday is January thirty-first.)

I began to search for my real, flesh-and-blood older sister. At first, it was as if Lily Ophelia Sutcliff - Tanner didn't exist.

I owned an apartment of my own, not to far from Grell's and Mr. Spears' shared one. I decided to wait until summer vacation to leave the realm, so Meredith wouldn't miss any school.

The day the Academy let all of the children out for summer recess, we left.

I went to almost every orphanage in London, and honestly, there were many. But none had any records of Lily. I believe Meredith and I were about to head to Elstree, a city nearby, when the Undertaker phoned me, saying that we should drop in for Grell's birthday.

We did.

The next morning, he was gone.

And that very day, Undertaker-senpai got a call from Sebastian Michaelis, a demon who had found my uncle.

From the moment I heard his name, I hated Sebastian.

**End of Chapter Nine! Oooh, next chapter is the Tenth Chapter Anniversary! Make me happy by reviewing as MUCH AS YOU CAN! did anyone like Gwen's inside story? I was thinking about InvaderTaz the whole time~ She knows what I'm talking about, lawl.**

Anyhoo, thank you for reading :)) R&R ;) I love you all!

See you soon~  
>TheRedButlerFan<p> 


	9. Not a Chapter Author's Note

**So..some of you were complaining that nine was random. Well, I just wanted to say, back off. It's my story, and I don't care if you don't like it because I AM RANDOM. Don't like it? Deal with it. I seriously love this story and everyone who leaves a review..just, it's one of my first over one-chapter-long fanfictions, so calm your butts down.  
><strong>

**Because I AIN't GONNA BE PART OF YOUR SYSTEM..MAAAAAAAAAN!  
><strong>

**Lol, anyways, off the topic of angry reviews. I'm probably going to update in the next couple days. My birthday party's on the 31st, I have a project due on Friday, my mom's still pregnant so I have to comply with "her and her needs" (Don't worry, i luv my mom, its just after 9 months, you start getting annoyed.), I have to finish lots of late work because its the end of the marking period, and I'm working on a plotline for an original story~~ But don't worry, when spring break comes around, I'll probably update every other day. :)) **

**So don't worry if I don't update frequently until this saturday; I'm not dead. Quite alive, actually! Reaper training with Sutcliff-sempai is so much fun!  
><strong>

**I will update soon, I hope, for your sakes X3**

**I love you all, thank you to anyone who's review'd.**  
><strong>Enjoy [my other stories while you wait ;)] ~<strong>

**TheRedButlerFan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I have returned..and guess what? My baby brother was born~! Carson Matthew !Okay! Now we are returning to Grell and Sebastian once more. Where where we.. Ah! "My Red Reaper" heated bath scene..angry Sebastian..frightened Grell..Sebastian has discovered who hurt Grell. Who is this mysterious demon named Henry? Is Sebastian going to fight for Grell's honor? And has anyone wondered..where is Gwen and Meredith's mother?**

**All will be revealed in the longest chapter ever in Forget Me!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Kuroshitsuji, mmmmmmkay?**

**Enjoy~ ;)**

**TheRedButlerFan**

~~  
>*ALL POV*<p>

"Henry.." Sebastian growled.

Grell lay on the bed, sleeping. The fear that had been branded into him by the demon known as Henry had worn him out, and Grell had fallen asleep during the bath.

"All i need is his last name."

_Henry McIntyre or Henry Senater._

Sebastian stood from his chair and walked down the hall to dial the Undertaker.

"Yes, this is the Undertaker. It is a bit after our hours, could you.." undertaker yawned. "..wait until morning?"

"Undertaker, it's Sebastian." he said quietly, as to not wake the others. "I know who hurt him."

"Well, get on with it, butler." Undertaker hissed seriously. "No demon is going to hurt my Grell Sutcliff and get away with it."

"His name is Henry. We do not know his surname, but there are only two demons named Henry."

"That's all you know?" Undertaker growled. "Well, I can find him easily..just one small problem."

Sebastian sighed. "What is it?"

"Someone will have to watch Gwen and Meredith."

~~  
>*Gwen POV*<br>Undertaker-sempai had to be joking.

"Ha, funny, Undertaker-sempai." I laughed coldly. Meredith held onto the back of my skirt. Meredith was scared.

"I'm not joking, Gwendilyn." he said seriously. "I'm going to find the scum that hurt Grell."

"I refuse to stay with that filthy demon." I said firmly.

"Gwen. Please." Undertaker stared at me through the silver hair in his eyes. "This is for Grell."

~~  
>*Meredith POV*<p>

I looked up at my big sister from behind her skirt. Gwen-neesan was not very happy.

I don't mind going to Mister Butler's place. It's big there, and last time I was there, I met a nice servant named Finny. He gave me flowers.

Gwen told me that demons couldn't be trusted. That's what the teachers tell us in school, too.  
>But Mister Butler is different, I think.<p>

My sister sighed. "Alright. Fine. But-" she glared at Undertaker-san icily. "Meredith and I get our own room."

"I will see to it that the demon will give you anything you need."

Gwen looked down at me. "Do you want to go, imouto* (*little sister)-chan?"

I bobbed my head up and down. "Grell-oneesan."

Gwen kneeled next to me. "Grell-san isn't your older brother, imouto-chan."

"I know." I smiled. "But Grell-oneesan is like one!"

*Sebastian POV*

Grell's neices were coming to stay at noon, and Grell was very worried.

"Gwen-chan hates you, Bassy!" he fretted, biting his lip. Of course, this bad habit made his lip bleed.

"I assure you, Grell-san, Things will go very smoothly." I replied calmly.

"If only Hattie-chan were here.." Grell sighed.

"Hattie-chan?"

"My little sister. Gwen and Meredith's mother." Grell narrowed his eyes at his hands, which were sitting in his lap.

*Grell POV*

Sebastian was unaware of the tiny jar that I held tightly in between my hands.

_Madam, what would you do if you were in a situation like this?_

I held in a cough of suprise when my chest began hurting again. I winced.

"Grell-san?"

"I-I'm fine, Bassy." I lied through my teeth. It hurts!

I finally gave up and coughed, widening my eyes when a sticky wet substance splattered on my chin.

"Grell!" Sebastian reached for a washcloth skillfully and tried to move my hands. I almost hissed him away.

"No!" I coughed again, and more red blood spattered on the thin red blanket.

"Grell. Let me help you." Sebastian said quietly. I gripped the jar tighter, sliding it behind my back.

I whimpered, nodding my head a little bit.

Sebastian continued with cleaning me off. He took my red blanket and put it to the side, tending to the blood on my face first.

I groaned. I hated this! Why couldn't I just recover and move on with my life? I have been in this room for days!

"I'm sick of it all," I muttered.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Being sick. Being trapped inside." I pushed the black glasses up the bridge of my nose again. "These dorky glasses."

"You'll get better soon, Grell-san."

"Tch. 'Soon' isn't soon enough." I coughed, holding my hand against my mouth.  
>No blood came out. I blinked tiredly.<p>

"Grell, you should rest before the girls get here." Sebastian covered me up with a different blanket; a light blue one.

"Alright," I closed my eyes wearily. "But you have to take me outside today, or I'll absolutely Die of Boredom~!"

Sebastian chuckled.

*Undertaker POV*

The girls were sitting calmly in the carriage. Gwen sat in annoyance, Meredith sat in excitement.

I had two real reasons for sending the two to the demon's household.

One, to find the criminal who hurt my Grell Sutcliff, and

Two, to keep them out of the parlor when William came again.

The younger shinigami was dropping off Grell's work forms, but I have a feeling that there will be another fight. And I will win.

*William POV*

Sutcliff is returning to work, whether Undertaker likes it or not. We are already short-staffed. We do not need a missing shinigami.

I pushed my glasses back up the bridge of my nose.

~~  
>*Sebastian POV*<p>

Grell was in my room, and I walked down the hall quickly.

"Mey-Rin." I addressed her formally.

"Hello, Mister Sebastian." She smiled at him.

"Grell's nieces are coming to visit. Could you tell the others the _bare minimum_ of Grell's situation, and tell them about his nieces?" I asked. "It would help me out dearly."

~~  
>*Mey-Rin POV*<p>

"Of course, Mister Sebastian." I grinned at him. "How is Grell-san?"

"Grell is doing fairly well for his condition."

"Good." I praised.

~~  
>*Gwen POV*<p>

"Undertaker-san," Meredith asked. "Are we almost there?"

"Quite close, m'dear."

"Ugh." I muttered. "I'm starving."

"Undertaker-san," Meredith started. "Are you okay?"

*Undertaker POV*

"O-Of course, m'dear.." I felt cold sweat beading my forehead. It wasn't showing through my thick bangs, but I nervously wiped it away with my coal-black sleeve.

I peeked out the window. It was just starting to rain.

"Undertaker-sempai.." Gwen peered at me with concern. "You look unwell..Maybe you've been put under too much stress."

"Rubbish, Gwen. I am absolutely fi-" i cut myself off, coughing. I grimaced when I saw blood on my sleeve.

"Undertaker-sempai!"

The younger shinigami's voice shook slightly.

"I'm alright.." I laid my head back against the carriage and shut my eyes. _I'm fine. I can deal with this._

"Undertaker-san?"

I couldn't find my voice to speak.

I needed to go to the shinigami realm, and I needed to go **now**.

*Grell POV*

"Bassy, I'm.."

"Yes, Grell-san?"

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt hot and sticky, yet clammy and too cold at the same time. My chest, no- my head-_no,_ **everything **hurt.

"I'm..not..there's..there's this really bad feeling I'm getting." I whispered. "It's bad..something bad is happening."

"Mm?" Sebastian sat next to me curiously from his chair. "Something bad?"

"Yes," I frowned, exposing my unnaturally sharp teeth. "Someone is hurt, I think. And-And it feels like they're thinking of me.."

"Interesting."

"Sebastian, I'm serious."

I glared at him. He stared at me.

"You used my name, Grell-san."

"Of course I did," I replied, confused by the change of subject.

"Not 'Sebby' or 'Bassy'..or 'Sebas-chan'." Sebastian said, pondering it lightly. "Sebastian."

"Sebastian, am I missing something..?"

*? POV*

The rain made a very sweet pattering noise on the roof. She hated rain. The sky was crying for every loss in this world, she says.

She's very sweet as well, just like the sound of rain. Just like a Funtom brand chocolate candy, almost better.

"Please.." she cried. "Please just let me tell them about what's-"

"Stop it, darling." I grinned down at her. "You'll get hurt again."

Her once flawless face was decorated with blossoming bruises, and a few cuts had been managed on her cheeks and just below her left eye.

It was her fault, she had acted out, and I was forced to punish her.

Tears flowed freely from her emerald green-and-yellow eyes and down her porcelain skin. Her arms were patterned with lovely blues, blacks, purples, and even a little green.

At least she was quiet now.

"P-please.."

I sighed. "I apologize, but now you'll have to be-" I raised my foot, and swung forward, right into her face. "-punished severely. It's you're third time tonight..and you know my rules."

She whimpered quietly.

*Other ? POV*

He tied my hands behind my back and brought out his box.

That box being brought out again was the most terrifying feeling I have ever had.

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_

-And a tiny blade drew across my left cheek.

**Phew, that took ALL spring break to finish! I'm sorry, I couldn't post as much as I wanted to, working on this gigantor chaptersaurus. Love you all~**

**-TheRedButlerFan-**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up, people? I know I'm horrible for not updating, but I'm baaaaack~ And Now..The 11th Chapter! Hey..Does anyone have an idea who the two last people in 10 were? I do! Maybe you'll find out in 11..because I forget.. X3 ****What about Undertaker and Grell? They seem to have the same symptoms.. And what did the Undertaker say last? 'I need to get to the shinigami realm. Now' or something like that. Maybe Grell does too~**

**But I'm noottt tellllllliiiing~!**

**Well..find out today! (Hopefully)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Enjoy~**

**TheRedButlerFan**

*Undertaker POV*

We finally arrived at the Phantomhive Manor. Or, the former manor of Phantomhive.

I wheezed out a breath and watched the two girls get out of the carriage. I stood carefully.

"Underta-"

I glared at the younger, bright red-headed shinigami in warning. "Not a word about this to Grell. Understood?"

"Yes, sempai." Gwen said quietly.

I eyed Meredith. "Yup!" She said, smiling.

"Alright." I attempted to step down from the horse-drawn carriage, wobbling a bit.

Taking a deep breath, I plastered a small grin on my face, completely composed.

Immediately, the fake smile collapsed. I hit the cobblestone, eyes fluttering.

"Undertaker-sempai!" I heard feet hitting the ground towards me.

My breath came in short pants, and I coughed weakly. Blood was pooling from my mouth. I searched for one person only..but he wasn't there. Of course not, he's in love with the most arrogant demon in history.

Speaking of demon, the manor reeked of it. Meredith's nose was pinched up in disgust, and Gwen stared at me, ignoring the smell. The mansion's door opened.

"Oh?" A sweetened voice asked. The butler's voice.

I glared at the chipped cobblestone by my shoulder, and sat up.

"Hello, Lord Butler~!" I spluttered, ignoring it when more blood passed my lips. I giggled when Sebastian's face was slightly unmasked for the briefest second, uncomposed.

I began laughing.

"Kee hee hee~" I giggled.

"Undertaker-sempai?"

I ignored Gwen, laughing hysterically.

Blood was going down my neck, all over the ground. I stood slowly.

"Undertaker, are you..having 'shinigami problems' ?" Sebastian smirked.

Damn you, demon. "What do you mean~?" I asked, playing ignorant. I looked down at all of the blood, smiling. "Oh, you mean this? No, Butler-kun, I am perfectly fine~!"

"We both know how Grell-san would react to this."

I grinned. "Well, that's my problem. Kee hee~ The girls are getting rather annoyed with the situation, Butler-kun, so I hand them off to you!" I leaned close to the demon, whispering so the girls couldn't hear. "Anything happens to them, I will see to it that Grell kills you himself. Understood?"

The demon brushed off my threat passively. "Have a nice time, Undertaker-san!" He smiled a genuinely fake smile.

"Oh, you as well~" I slid into the carriage and the driver hitched the horses. "Bye, girls!"

*Grell POV*

"Grell-oneesan!" a tiny voice cried happily through the door.

I yawned. "Mm?" blinking, I stretched my arms a bit. Just enough so that I wouldn't wince. I then realized that I didn't have my usual pajama shirt on. In fact, I had no shirt at all. "Ne?" I squeaked. Sebastian must've been in the middle of changing my bandages when the girls arrived.

It dawned on me that Meredith would be scared if she saw the already a bit bloody bandages.

"Bassy..?" I whispered.

"Yes, Grell-san?" Sebastian came through the door, Meredith standing obediently in the hall. He shut the door behind them.

"Could you help me get dressed?" I asked, exasperated about the fact that I still couldn't fully dress myself.

"Of course." Sebastian smiled at me. "Is there anything in particular you would like?"

I thought. My first choice would be my usual outfit: Madam Red's coat, my brown trousers, my brown vest, the white shirt...my cute little striped bow. But I knew those were almost completely shreds and wet cloth.

My second choice would be my butler's uniform.

"Sebas-chan, do you still have my butler uniform?" I asked.

"One moment." Bassy left the room for a minute and returned with a black ensemble.

"Ah, yes~!" I smiled happily. I stood, a bit wobbly, and held on to Sebastian's shoulders.

"Be careful, Grell-san.." Sebastian said quietly.

"Okay, Bassy!" I took the black uniform and slipped the top over my head.

I hid under the blanket to change my pants.

Grinning, I tied the hair bow around my neck.

"Grell, that doesn't belong there." Sebastian chuckled.

"Girls~!" I cried, ignoring him. "I'm coming out! Bassy," I looked over at my beloved hopefully. "Can we please go out in the courtyard today?"

"Grell-oneesan!" Meredith smiled.

I gently hugged her, making her arms avoid my chest.

"How would you like a trip outside for a bit, Grell-san?"

I grinned. "I would love~ it, Sebas-chan!"

Sebastian picked me up and put me in the wheelchair. Although I could stand a bit, I still couldn't walk very well. Meredith sat on my lap as Sebastian wheeled us out of the room.

"Gwen-chan!" I smiled at her as she widened her eyes at the hilarious sight of Sebastian wheeling us down the hall.

"Grell!" Gwen narrowed her eyes. 

*Gwen POV* 

How dare that demon, trying to make away with my uncle and sister!

I won't let him take them. I growled and summoned my death scythe, a pair of over-sized hedge clippers. Don't laugh- I was a bit tipsy when the council decided I could choose my scythe. 

I ran at the demon at full force.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am such a terrible person! I've been neglecting you all! But now, A mysterious chapter: The identityless pair of people POV's. Who was the man with the woman in that dark room? **

**Find out in this chapter of: Forget Me**

**Enjoy~**

**TheRedButlerFan**

*Mystery Woman POV*

I was in so much pain. His blades cut me all over, my hands and feet bound by burning, aching ropes, my eyes red and itchy. I'm sore, and I'm aching, I'm sick of this room. I've been in here for who knows how long; days, weeks, even a month? I don't even remember the last time he let me wear clothes: I certainly wasn't wearing any now.

The door creaked open.

"Hello, darling," he said as he came in.

"I'm not your darling." I growled.

"Babe, I'm sorry about last night. You were being 'ugly' again." He smiled. "I don't like it when your pretty face gets all angry and sad. It makes you ugly."

"I hate you." I hissed.

"Hattie, sweetie, I'm only doing this because I love you." He grinned.

"You only love me because you found a girl on the street weeks ago that looked like me. But you killed her." I looked at him like I would look at my children when they ruined the house. "Well, that girl and I, we're not the same. She probably hated you too."

"It's always been you, babe. I got that 'girl' because she looked like you. I killed her after I realized what I was doing." He knelt down by my head. He put his hand behind his back and revealed something. It looked to be black cloth.

"W-what is that?"

"Today's fun time accessory~" He smiled even wider. Then, he slowly morphed into a cross between his demon form and human form. Ugly. Horrific. Disgusting.  
>Revolting.<p>

"N-no!" I whispered. Tears began streaming. He smiled gently.

"It's alright, my little prossie, (* by prossie, the man means "prostitute")" He singsonged as he tied the blindfold over my eyes.

I whimpered.

I heard the horrific sound of footsteps behind me.

He didn't attempt to prepare me anymore. He just began thrusting as I cried out in pain.

*Undertaker POV*

Blood was still trickling down my chin when I arrived at the domain of Henry McIntyre. The first of the two demons.

I kicked the door in, not bothering to knock.

"Demon! Show yourself or I'll come find you!"

There the demon was, sitting on the floor and playing with two little girls. Demon children, and presumably his daughters. My heart pounded.

"Hello, shinigami-san!" The blonde girl said, running up to me. "You smell weird."

"Anne, leave the man alone." The demon looked at me. "I'm sorry about her. Could I offer you something to eat?"

"No." I said. I eyes the room. This demon was poor. Poorer than a prostitute in White Chapel.

"Well, alright. May I ask, why did you kick my door down?" He said, eying the empty space where the door once was.

"I..I am looking for someone. All I know is that she is with a demon named Henry." I lowered my gaze, lying. "I apologize."

"What's the miss's name?" Henry asked.

"Grell.."

I turned around. I walked away, not looking back. I had just crossed a very despicable line, destroying the property of the poor McIntyres.

I began running east: Henry Senator.

* * *

><p>*Henry Senator's domain. 6:47 PM.*<p>

Damn. It had taken me an HOUR to find the bloody place.

I hesitated to kick the door down again. I took my scythe and cut a hole through it instead, for fun.

I breathed in. There was a familiar scent, similar to Grell's own, but only in relation. Very close to the Sutcliff scent.

I breathed in once more. in fact, it was exactly the Sutcliff smell, mottled with demon, blood, and..sex.

I slashed everything in sight as I followed the scent up the stairwell and into a room with a blank door.

A mangled body lay on the cement floor.

I scanned the naked body, horrifically bruised, cut, and burned. she weakly opened her bright, hopeless green-and-yellow eyes.

I gasped.

"Hattie-san?"

She looked at me in a daze. Realization dawned on her abused face. "Und..er..taker..?" She choked out.

Grell's beloved sister had been missing for three months, two weeks, and three days.

She'd been in the domain of Henry Senator.

**Yes, it's short. But that means more chapters later! **

**Love you all~!  
><strong>

**TheRedButlerFan  
><strong>


	13. Not a Chapter: Good News Author's Note

**We've hit 50 reviews! Time to celebrate! Someone, get Grell, the red wine is here~! ****I thank you all so much for supporting me this long! Every review is like a.. a bowl of roasted chicken ramen! *lol*  
><strong>

**So, I believe I have most of the plot ready to go..just the ending is all blahhh. So for now, let's talk about how we're going.**

**Story so far:**

**Grell attacked by a demon now revealed as Henry Senator.  
>Sebastian has found Grell, and taken care of him.<br>After a rather heated bath scene, Grell reveals the first name of his attacker.  
>Undertaker and Grell seem to have unusual health changes, such as coughing up blood.<br>Undertaker decides to set out for Henry, and must leave Grell's nieces at the previous Phantomhive manor.  
>Undertaker finds Henry and discovers Grell's missing sister, and the mother of Gwen and Meredith, Hattie Sutcliff.<br>**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?  
><strong>

**I know whats gonna happen~! Only for the next few chapters though. Sometimes there will be fillers. Don't let me have two fillers in a row, okay? Yell at me, please!  
><strong>

**I apologize for this unusually long author's note, I'm just so happy! My poem, "The Mortician's Daughter" has been published in a national book! Please view my profile to read the poem and learn more about how to get a copy!**

** the next chapter, we're going back to Sebastian and Grell, for I've been Hattie POVing and Henry POVing and Unny POVing and Gwen/Meredith POVing. I've gotten a bit distracted~!**

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter either TvT but I'm working on my new Pandora Hearts fic, "Echoes of Memories". If you like PH, please check that out while you wait for chapter thirteen!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the mini-haitus. I'm back!**

**Enjoy~!  
><strong>

**TheRedButlerFan  
><strong>

"Gwen..chan?"

The hedge clippers that were ridiculous in size thrashed down just before they hit Sebastian, straight on the head.

I heard a scream. "Noooo!"

I realized it was me screaming.

Sebastian stood still.

I opened my eyes, trembling.

Craning my neck, I peered up at Sebastian.

Meredith gaped at her sister.

"Sebas..tian?" I whispered.

Sebastian looked down at me, smiling. "Yes, Grell-san?"

There was a huge, bleeding cut on his head, blood matting in with his black hair.

"You're bleeding..!" I shrieked, standing shakily. Meredith stood behind me, still gaping at Gwen.

"I am..?"

He looked confused for a second. He took two fingers and touched his head. Bringing the fingers back to his face, he didn't even flinch when he saw the blood on the fingers.

"Oh. This is nothing, Grell-san."

I refused to believe him for a second.

"But..! It's _gushing _blood!" I shrieked, this time louder.

Sebastian bowed slightly.

"If you would excuse me for just a moment..Grell-san, Miss Meredith." Sebastian smirked. "Miss Gwendilyn."

He walked down the hall, turned the corner, and disappeared from view.

I turned my gaze to my eldest niece.

"What. Was. That?" I growled.

"That demon is up to no good, Grell!" she retorted, returning my icy glare perfectly.

"Sebastian is _helping _me! Sebastian was taking us to the courtyard!" I raised my voice.

"Your 'Sebastian' is a filthy beast! He's tricking you! He's the total _enemy _of our kind!"

"The only filthy beast i see here is a seventeen-year-old shinigami who can't forgive and forget the reason we hate demons!" I hissed, my face turning pink from yelling.

Gwen went red, as red as her hair.

"I hate you!" she screamed, turning and entering her guest room. Before she could slam the door, I bolted towards her, stopping the door.

"You hate the fact that your mother is missing. You hate the fact that I went away for so long. You hate that you have to stay here. You hate demons." I lowered my voice, eyes softening. "You don't hate me, though. I know that."

_*flashback*  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>*ALL POV*<em>

Grell walked into the small apartment. Will was still working, and Meredith was at a friend's.

"Gwen-chan!" Grell called happily. "I'm home~! What do you say we have a little girls night out? We could go to the theater!"

Grell listened for a reply, but there was none.

"Gwen-chan?"

Grell dropped his bag and walked silently through the hall. Nervously, he pressed his ear to the closed door of Meredith and Gwen's shared room.

Quiet, almost silent sobs racked through the door, Obviously Gwen's.

"Gwen-chan?" Grell asked quietly. The sobbing stopped abruptly. "Are you okay?"

Grell removed his ear from the door.

there was a shaky sigh, and a long, long hesitation. "Y-yes.."

Grell put his hand on the golden doorknob. "Can I come in?"

Another wait.

"I guess.."

Grell opened the door slowly, shut it behind him, and faced his niece.

"Gwen-chan?"

Her face and eyes were red from crying, and she sat on the carpeted floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped loosely around them.

She shakily turned her head. "Grell..I.."

Grell widened his eyes, kneeling down next to her. "What in the world happened?"

A tear went down the girl's cheek, hot and quick. Then another. And Another.

"I-I Jennifer and-" _hic! _"I got i-into another fight!" Gwen cried. "I-I thought she said we wouldn't fi-ight anymore but then she..!"

Grell wrapped his arms around her, mumbling.

"Calm down. You'll be friends again by next week."

Gwen let out another cry. "N-no we won't! I-I told her I never wanted t-to talk to her ag-ag-again!"

"Shh."

Grell rocked his niece subtly back and forth.

"Grell?"

"Yes, Gwen-chan?"

"Why do the other shinigami hate you? Did you fight with them?"

Grell smiled lightly. "They hate me because of the way I am. But That's okay.."

"Why? Being hated isn't okay." Gwen looked up at her uncle, green orbs staring into his own eyes.

"Well, They look at me and say, 'Why is Grell so different! She's weird!'. I look at them and say, 'Why are you all the same?'." Grell smiled down at his niece. "I _like_ being different than those other shinigami. They need to accept the fact that I'm not a clone."

"So you like being hated?"

Grell pursed his lips a bit. "Not exactly."

"..I'm confused." Gwen said.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter if Jenny-chan hates you. You are surrounded by people who love you, Gwen-chan. Never forget."

"I love you, Grell!" Gwen grinned and hugged Grell tightly.

*_end flashback_*

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for calling you what I did." I said quietly. Gwen sighed.<p>

"I'm sorry for saying I hated you." Gwen mumbled.

**Aww! sisterly love between an unc- Grell:AUNT! - ...aunt and a niece!**

**Love you all!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Heya everyone! I missed youu!**** *bear hugs*  
><strong>

**Thanks to Lillymansfield's multiple reviews, I have decided to un-haitus "Forget Me"!  
><strong>

**So, where were we ;) ? XD lawl JK I KNOW WHERE WE ARE  
><strong>

**I might not be writing this as much as my DGM fics, but I'll finish eventually.  
><strong>

**Don't kill me, but one of my few flaws is that I usually only get Forget Me inspiration from reviews! So, review!  
><strong>

**Enjoy~!**

**TheRedButlerFan  
><strong>

**~XoWoX~  
><strong>

*Undertaker POV*

I made sound of relief as I reached for a towel off of a small bin in the corner of the dark room.

I helped Hattie sit up gently and covered her up.

"Hattie-san, is it the demon?" I asked, trying not to sound upset but finding it quite hard.

"Y-yes..oh, Undertaker!" She wailed quietly throwing herself into my arms. "He's...Henry is...horrible!"

She sobbed, her small frame shaking.

"Don't worry, Hattie-san..." I whispered, taking both of her hands and standing up, trying to pull her up with me. She shakily stood, her legs covered in blossoming bruises of blue and purple. "You're going to get out of here. I promise."

"That will be quite hard, won't it, shinigami?" A husky voice said from behind me, disgust colouring his tone at the last word.

"Henry." I glowered at him, shifting so that Hattie-dear sat huddled behind me.

"That's my name, Shinigami-dearest!" He laughed maniacally, grinning. His eyes glowed.

"You and your kind disgust me." I growled.

"Aw, don't be like that," Henry chastened. "We can all be friends here, there's no Satan and there's no superiors!"

"Like I'd even make an acquaintance with the likes of you." I spat. "Now move out of my way.."

I glanced at Hattie. "...Or I'll slice you to pieces."

Hattie's eyes shone at my use of her older brother's words.

She almost smiled.

"Ah..no, Shinigami-dearest." Henry sighed. "I cannot do so."

"Your choice." I hissed, revealing my scythe. I left Hattie on the ground and ran at the demon at full force, swinging my scythe, aiming at his neck.

It did cut, but not enough.

"Damn," I stifled an annoyed sound as I turned to face Henry, who was now on the other side of the room.

"Oh, was that an attempt of murder?" Henry mocked. "Well, that's not a very nice thing to do, Shinigami-dearest."

"I'm sorry, but," I started. "I'm afraid I'm not very nice."

"Very well."

We charged at each other, my scythe poised and his demonic form taking shape.

I was less than an inch away from slicing a deep cut across his chest, when suddenly, I froze.

I coughed three times, a fresh spurt of blood spraying from my lips.

"Oh, no, in need of a shinigami realm visit, Shinigami-dearest?" Henry taunted, eying me gleefully.

"That may be so," I agreed, wiping the blood off my chin. "But that won't stop me from killing you."

"Oh, that's good~!" The demon smiled, making me grimace. In a flash, the demon had Hattie by the throat. "Because I've worked very hard to train this little ginger kitty-cat to be a good girl, and I'm not going to let her escape very soon."

"Let go of her!" I said loudly, attacking him. "She's no pet of yours!"

It seemed that every time I swiped at the ugly demon with my large scythe, he moved, and I felt dizzier.

And dizzier.

And weaker.

I coughed meekly again, and more blood spurted from my mouth.

It dripped from my lips like molasses, slow.

Henry laughed. "Tired so easily?"

"Not a chance, demon." But I felt myself falling to the ground.

I felt a horrible pain in my chest.

"Blast!" I shouted. "Dash it all to bloody hell!"

I could hardly move, the pain engulfed me as my muscles ached and shook. My head pounded.

"Undertaker!" Hattie cried.

"Ne.." I moaned.

The demon tossed Hattie into a corner like a doll, and she landed face down with an audibly painful thump.

He made his way over to me and press one foot on my neck. Blood pooled from my mouth as I twitched.

He pressed harder. I gagged as blood poured out from my throat.

"Is this your 'The End', Shinigami-dearest?" Henry giggled.

"You know, for a demon..." I croaked. "You're the most disgraceful of all of them."

**All right, super short chappie with lots o' fight scenes (which i HATE writing, but must for Forget Me) and a bittersweet reunion.****  
><strong>

**See ya later!  
><strong>

**-TheRedButlerFan  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Ugh, the day after I wrote Ch. 14, I had written a 1000 word chappie for you all, and then the evil button "F5" was pressed SECONDS. BEFORE. I SAVED IT !  
>HDLEAUGFAKHJDKAWETX I WANTED TO CHOKE SOMEONE!<br>**

**In the words of Undertaker, BLAST! DASH IT ALL TO BLOODY HELL!  
><strong>

***Previous Chapter reference XD*  
><strong>

**Now you all end up with whatever I can write for now.  
><strong>

**Enjoy~!  
><strong>

**TheRedButlerFan  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*Grell POV*<p>

We shortly arrived at the courtyard, Gwen walking next to the wheelchair, Meredith in my lap, and Bassy pushing the wheelchair.

"Oh~ I just can't wait to see living flowers!" I squealed, grinning. My sharp teeth glimmered in the mid-afternoon sunshine. I put my face up, letting the sun's rays warm my cheeks.

Meredith wrapped her arms around my neck, her back on my chest. Gwen put her hand next to mine, content with the atmosphere.

"Well, Grell-san, I figure you consider this moment perfect?" Sebastian remarked, chuckling. I nodded, my head bobbing up and down.

"Absolutely!" I sighed. "It's wonderful! But very sad because Unny isn't here!"

"Unny?" Gwen giggled.

"Undertaker-san!" Meredith cheered in reply.

Sebastian's surprisingly warm hands rested on my shoulders as we stopped.

And then, our perfect moment was disrupted.

The ground suddenly shook violently. Sebastian tried to grip the handles on the wheelchair, but he couldn't stop Meredith and I from tumbling to the ground.

"Oi!" I muttered. Gwen stood there, cowering.

She'd always been afraid of natural disaster.

I held Meredith protectively and pulled Gwen down. I grasped them both tightly, trying to soothe them as the quake raged on.

Sebastian started to pick the wheelchair back up.

_"Serath!" _ A loud voice called out.

I swiveled my head to Sebastian, still hugging my nieces.

His eyes went wide. He froze, stuck in his position, standing and reaching for the wheelchair.

"Sebas..tian?" I said, worry coloring my face.

He stayed mute, looking unable to speak.

"Onii!" Meredith cried as the earth shook harder.

"Shh!" I cooed, trying to soothe her.

Gwen trembled, tears becoming apparent in her eyes.

_"Serath." _The voice sounded rough, but high in command, it knew what it was doing. Sebastian went paler. _"The silver-haired reaper's last hours are becoming known."_

*Sebastian POV*

I couldn't breath. Satan's voice overpowered me, I couldn't move or do anything but listen to him speak.

"Silver-haired reaper..?" Grell murmured. "Sebastian, does he mean Undertaker?"

I wanted to say yes.

I didn't.

_"Serath, I command you: Help the silver-haired reaper, or he shall face death no man, demon, human, or reaper alike, should have to face." _Satan ordered.

My voice returned.

"Yes.." I heard myself say. "My lord."

*G-R-E-L-L~*

I watched as Sebastian slowly began to function again. The quaking slowed and calmed to a nothing, but Gwen's shuddering did not cease.

"Grell." Sebastian's eyes seemed glazed, but with a need. A furious, overly obsessed need to obey. "We must get to Undertaker."

"Why?" I asked, fear taking it's course in me. I felt my heartbeat speed up, and Meredith stood slowly.

"Onii." Meredith said, wariness in her eyes. "Hurry. Something's wrong..Something's wrong!"

"Meredith, too?" I asked, watching her try to pull Gwen up.

"I..I.." Gwen whispered. "I don't trust demons, Grell, especially Satan, but...but!"'

"Gwen! Calm down!" I said, biting my lip.

Tears flowed down her face.

"We can't lose Undertaker, Grell." Gwen's lip quivered. "We can't!"

Sebastian helped me up forcibly, making me wince. "Ow, Bassy! That hurt!"

"Sorry, Grell-san. We have to go." Sebastian stated, trying to make me understand. "For Undertaker."

I bit my lip. Meredith stared up at me.

"Alright..We'll go." I whispered. "But if this 'Satan' is wrong.."

"Grell," Gwen said, calmer. "Undertaker might need us."

"..." I took a deep breath. "I know."

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully and pulled me back into the wheelchair.

"I'll never be able to go outside and peacefully enjoy anything.." I grumbled as Sebastian began readying the carriage.

**Remember, shorter chapter= more chapters! Review plz!**


End file.
